Chapter 1/SCIS Investigation
(Federation-Cardassian border, Starbase 211) The Intrepid and the Enterprise are both inside the starbase as the Intrepid is being swarmed with worker bees. Captain's log stardate 64011.2, the Intrepid is being repaired after our battle with the Orion raiders, one of my officers, Corporal John Parson was killed in the attack and I want to find out why he was killed, so I have called a old friend to help, Catherine Willows, Sergeant Olivia Benson is also helping with the case too. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Sergeant Benson, Captains Kira and Martin are in the transporter room as Catherine Willows beams aboard. Typhuss its good to see you again Catherine says as she shakes her old friend's hand. Typhuss shakes her hand and introduces her to Captain Martin. This John Martin, Captain of the Enterprise Typhuss says as he looks at Catherine. She shakes his hand. Captain Martin I heard what you did on board the Xindi supercarrier we all owe you for that and read your tactical officer's investigation report, I'd like to meet him Catherine says as she looks at both Captains Kira and Martin. They lead her to a lab on deck 13. Lieutenant Commander McCabe my ship's tactical officer and chief of security he's been conducting his own investigation of what happened to Corporal Parson Commander what do you got to report Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe. Matt looks at all three of them. Well, we know that he was killed by this Zat I've been going over it for the past few hours and then went over the Enterprise's Zat complement and this one doesn't match it at all Commander McCabe says as he reports to Captain Martin, Captain Kira, and Catherine. Typhuss looks at McCabe. It could be from the Intrepid Typhuss says as he looks at McCabe. He looks at Captain Kira. Its possible sirs but I'd like to continue my investigation Commander McCabe says as he looks at them. Catherine looks at them. I could use his help seeing how this is a weapon I'm not familiar with Catherine says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. You mean you could use my help, I'm familiar with this weapon Typhuss says as he looks at Catherine. She looks at him. Typhuss no offense but you're close to the person that was killed and you know the regulations on that Catherine says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss Commander McCabe is a weapons expert Commander Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. So am I, I have used these weapons for 27 years before the Enterprise-E did and I wasn't that close to Corporal Parson, we weren't even friends and don't call me by my first name Commander Curtis Typhuss says as he looks at Catherine then at Commander Curtis. McCabe thinks for a second. I've found fingerprints on the weapon as well but that's not my experience on that so maybe you could help me sir and ma'am Commander McCabe says as he looks at Captain Kira and Catherine. I would be happy to help Commander Typhuss says as he looks at McCabe. They get to work on finding out who would kill Corporal Parson. Sir, I've read the report of Commander Jamie Mitchell stating that Parson was apart of a fight that broke out on the Helena maybe you could tell me what caused the fight? Commander McCabe says as he looks at Captain Kira. 9 years ago the Galaxy class starship Intrepid was destroyed by a renegade Klingon bird of prey, we were rescued by the Helena, Major Parson was in the mess hall with some officers from my ship, he said that the Federation should have attacked the Klingon homeworld during the Federation-Klingon War of 2285, a Klingon officer heard this then the fight started, Samantha Carter, one of my officers, she got hurt during the fight and later I demoted Parson to Corporal Typhuss says as he looks at McCabe. Then the computer beeps as Captain Kira looks at the computer. Wait this can't be right, it says its Captain Martin Typhuss says as he looks at McCabe.